Carmageddon 64
: M : 18 : 18 : 18 |platforms = |input = Gamepad |image2 = carma64boxus.jpg |caption2 = American boxart }} Carmageddon 64 was a port of Carmageddon II, released for the Nintendo 64 video game console in 2000. It was developed by Software Creations, and due to be published by Interplay, but it was published instead by Titus Interactive after they bought Interplay. The game remained published by Sales Curve Interactive in Europe. The game featured opponents and levels from Carmageddon II, as well as one exclusive location (used as a tutorial) and one exclusive opponent. Plot The story was an expansion of the one touted in the zombie versions of Carmageddon. Here's the introduction text from the start of a new game: In the German version, instead of people exposed to toxic fumes turning into zombies, any creature exposed for too long mutated into Dinosaur-like nightmares. Ending A short sequence plays of the player driving around Beaver Airport, being chased by a cop car and frying zombies with the Pedestrian Electro-bastard Ray. The player then drives under a large blimp / space craft hovering over the runway. This screen of text follows. Gameplay Single Player The same basic principles from ''Carmageddon II apply here. Players advance through the 10 groups by completing levels. Levels can be won by running through all the laps and checkpoints, wasting all the opponents, or killing all the zombies on a map. After completing three levels in a group, a fourth 'mission' level is unlocked; completing this mission unlocks the next group. Players are not limited to the current group, as they can play any previously unlocked levels. There is only one level of difficulty, whereas the PC version had three. Players earn Credits during races, which can be used to make instant repairs or recover the car. Armour, Power and Offense pickups are hidden in each race level. If players waste an opponent during a level, after the level they are are taken to the Wrecks Gallery screen, where they can sell any wasted cars for scrap and earn Credits, or pay to repair them to add to their own garage. Players can own up to six cars at a time: They can sell any cars they own (except Max Damage) to free up slots. The player can switch which car they drive between races. There is one important and unique aspect in this game: Running into zombies damages the player's car. Approximately 2.5% damage per strike. If the player runs through large crowds of undead, they'll soon need to repair the vehicle. Quick Start This options puts the player straight into a random race. Head To Head The game has a two-player split-screen multiplayer mode, with three different game types. Practice A simple tutorial level (set in the Village), instructions and hints are given to the player in this area. Characters Carmageddon 64 features 23 characters, each with their own individual vehicle. One character, Mr. Whip, was exclusive to this game. Controls || |} Reception The world in general gave Carmageddon 64 the kicking of its life when it was released. People were advised to stamp on any carts they could find. Terrible controls, bad visuals, awful sound, it had the works. IGN gave the game 1.3/10IGN review, calling it "ridiculously poor software farted out as a quick, sloppy port" and "worse than ". GameSpot gave it 2.1/10 Gamespot review, stating that Carmageddon 64 "has absolutely nothing going for it". The game is rated 28.50% on aggregate site GameRankings Carmageddon 64 reviews - GameRankings. It is not listed on MetaCritic. Gallery Carmageddon 64 Image:Untitled4dr6.png|Max Damage in Beaver City Image:Untitledev7.png|Max using Cloaking Device Image:Untitled2vl6.png|Max wasting an opponent Image:Untitled3or5.png|Zombies in Beaver Woods Image:Untitled5cp8.png|Exclusive opponent Mr. Whip with Max Image:Untitled15vd6.png|Going off-road in Beaver City Image:Untitled6xg6.png|Beaver Woods Image:Untitled7fo9.png|Max's Junkyard Image:Untitled8sa4.png|Beaver Woods Image:Untitled9wu9.png|Max and Don Dumpster in Mission 3 Image:Untitled10zq4.png|Beaver Airport Image:Untitled11ql4.png|Beaver Mountains with Otis P Jivefunk Image:Untitled12db7.png|Dusty Trails Quayside Complex Image:Untitled13wy6.png|Dusty Trails Quayside Complex Image:Untitled14ms6.png|El Morte Desert Image:Untitledua3.png|Ending sequence Image:Untitled1rg5.png|Ending sequence Image:Untitled2vv3.png|Ending sequence, showing the spacecraft External links * [http://web.archive.org/web/20000303050241/http://www.titusgames.com The game listed at Titus Interactive website] * [http://web.archive.org/web/20000823132348/http://www.titusgames.com/carmageddon Titus Interactive website page about the game (archive)] * [http://www.carmageddon.com/history/carmageddon-64 The game listed at Stainless Games website for Carmageddon] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20020628141004/http://www.sci.co.uk:80/games/carmageddon/n64/ SCi Games website page about the game (archive)] * [http://www.ign.com/articles/1999/11/10/behind-the-scenes-of-carmageddon-64 "Behind the Scenes of Carmageddon 64", an IGN interview with the game producer Ben Gunstone] * Instruction Manual direct download (ENG/FRA/SPA/ITA - 5.83 MB) * Review scores at Gamerankings * The ending on YouTube References pt:Carmageddon 64 Category:Carmageddon games Category:Console games